


The horse that tried and failed

by hitori10



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a damn horse can't break the strong ties they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The horse that tried and failed

Tumblr prompts

Chapter 1

#12- things you said when you thought I was asleep. Requested by shotgunweildingangel on tumblr.

* * *

 

You know that tight feeling in your chest once that person you loved so much is gone? You don't? Well, let Levi tell you his story.

Levi Ackerman was a successful young doctor that came to Germany to expand his knowledge on medicine. He just didn't expect to find the love of his life and lose them too.

Eren Jeager was a student attending a community college to decide what he wanted to do with his life. He was there at a lecture with Mikasa learning about medicine. The brunet's attention was immediately caught by a stoic faced raven haired man. Eren found himself smiling at his shit and dry humor, his captivating onyx eyes, You name it, Eren already found himself admiring it.

At the end of the lecture, the brunet went up and talked to Levi. While the man was skeptical about making ties with people in this new place, he accepted Eren's offer for tea later that day.

The two talked back and forth like they'd known each other their whole lives. There was never an awkward moment between the two. The two cups of tea and coffee were left untouched.

Levi found himself enjoying Eren's presence around him. When he wasn't there, he didn't feel right. He felt like there was something missing.

Eren would often stay over at Levi's place, studying, watching movies, or just going to talk for a while.

When Eren told Levi his dream about wanting to become an artist, he smiled when he gained Levi's approval.

It was picture perfect in the raven's eyes. Levi would work on his assignments for class, and Eren would paint pictures and later put them up in his apartment.

Months went on and Levi arrived home to see a small canvas resting beside a sleeping Eren on his couch.

He picked up the small object and smiled, it read;

Will you go out with me?

Hell yes he would.

You think his story ends there, right? Wrong. There's more.

Three years into their relationship, they began experiencing problems. Not those little lovers spats, full on arguments.

Eren always talked about his classmate Jean, who was always better in every sense than Levi.

Levi always having to work to put a roof over their heads.

When you look at it, who had more reason to be angry?

It obviously didn't matter because they broke up weeks later.

Levi went about with his life. He attended his classes, graduated, got a job at the local hospital and tried not to think about Eren. Which obviously failed.

Eren got together with Jean not too long after he and Levi split up. The two argued yeah and sometimes he thought about going back to the raven, but he felt like their relationship was better than when he was with Levi.

"You better make it quick." Jean's eyes narrowed at the raven.

"It will be. I don't intend to stay long. I've a flight to catch after this." Levi walked past the other male and went into the small office Eren was in.

The raven stared at the brunet who was asleep on the couch, pant practically coating his entire form. Levi went over and sat down on the floor beside him.

He spoke in a quiet voice, "I think it would be better if I told you everything while you're asleep. You were never really good at listening when someone needed to talk about something long." The raven stopped for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"When you started talking about that horse faced mother fucker you're now dating, I felt like I didn't meet up with him. You thought he was the best person here in this shitty country. I heard about him all the time, and I felt like you didn't want to be with me anymore. You cancelled on dates and spent time with Jean. I threw myself into work not because I was paying rent for my shitty apartment, but because I wanted to buy you an engagement ring. The money was for that and a nice apartment in France. You said you wanted to live in my home country, and I was working towards that."

The raven lowered his head, "Then when you told me you didn't love me anymore and left our apartment, all those plans and dreams went to hell. I tried my best not to break, but it was hard without you by my side. God dammit, Eren, if only you knew what you do to me, you'd leave that horse face. Tch." He scoffed, "I know you won't. You said you weren't happy with me, and I won't force you to come back. As for what I'm doing with that ring, I think I'll sell it. I won't hold onto it and keep opening tedious wounds. I know better than that shit. I guess everything has to come to an end doesn't it?"

Levi sighed as he got up, "Well, Eren. Talking about this shit feels like it's not worth it. You're asleep and you won't even know I'm here. I have a flight to catch. It was nice getting to know you, Eren. Thank you for all the memories. I wish you and Jean all the luck in the world." The raven left the room.

Moments later, Eren's eyes opened, having heard everything.

Now, you're probably wondering what happened afterwards. Well, with Eren laying right next to Levi in bed, a golden band on his ring finger, you can pretty much tell what happened.

* * *

 

End of chapter 2. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for a story, leave a comment or go onto my tumblr, erenlevijeager, and leave a request.


End file.
